Our Partners
by Neli4evr
Summary: What happens when Eli gets hold of a paper he was never supposed to even touch? What will he say and how will it affect Clare and Eli's relationship? Eclare
1. What will he do?

"Now, I need you to get out a piece of paper and start writing about your partner that I assigned to you for the school year. Write about what they mean to you as a person and what you feel about them. It's due tomorrow and your partner doesn't have to revise it. Good luck." Mrs. Dawes took one last look at us, sat down in her desk and started reading her book.

Eli quickly turned around and looked at me, smirking as always.

"So partner, I guess we're writing about each other."

"Yep, but don't act so smug about it. We'll write what we'll write and that's it, okay?" I said, smiling. I could tell he was going to enjoy this assignment. I got out my paper and started writing. I could feel Eli's eyes on me. I looked up and gave him a 'can-you-please-turn-around-and-do-your-work' look. He winked and turned around, leaving me red as a tomato. The things he does. I continued writing. I just wrote what I really think of him. I hope he doesn't read or even try to read this…

'_He is…special, at least to me he is. He helped me with my parent's fighting, my writing, my confidence, everything. I truly don't know what I'd do without him. I guess I should thank you for pairing us up together. To be honest, I thought he was very annoying at first, but later on, I started to really like him. He understands me when even I don't. I like him. That's all I can say. I like him a lot and I know that all we're going to be are English partners because he doesn't feel the same way. He is special, definitely, at least to me he is.'_

I decided to stop there. I liked what I wrote, but I was too tired to write more. With all my parent's fighting going on at my house, it was a miracle to just get four hours of sleep, but I do have to agree that Eli's headphones have come in handy many times. Thank you, Eli.

I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes. Then I heard Eli turn around again. My paper was still on my desk and without even knowing, Eli took the paper and started reading it. I opened my eyes, got up and started reaching over to grab it, but Eli kept pushing my arms away from him. Suddenly, a strange smirk started forming on his lips.

What could that mean?

The bell rang and Eli ran out with it still in his hands. I got up and ran, catching up to him before he got outside.

"Eli, give me back my paper!"

"Hmm, nah. This paper is really interesting. I'll have to get back to you on it." He turned around and ran to his car, got inside and locked the door.

"No, Eli! Open this door now." He turned the engine on and loud screamo music started coming out from the speakers. He made gestures signaling he didn't hear me and waved goodbye.

The hearse stared pulling out of the parking lot, leaving me there, shocked at what just happened.

What would he do tomorrow? Why did he look so amused when he read it? What will he do with my paper?

Ugh! Great. Now he knows everything, everything I feel about him being there, comforting me, and what I feel about us being just partners. Wonderful. God please help me tomorrow. I need all the luck I can get.

* * *

**Second chapter coming soon. Most likely (and when I say that I mean definately) tomorrow. Please review! I love to know what you guys think about it. Thanks!**

**-Nicolle 3**


	2. Ignoring

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I got a text from Eli.

_'Morning, Blue Eyes. Pick you up in 20'_

Eli's driving me to school? That's a great way to talk to me about the paper, in a place where I can't run away. Well, better get ready.

Fifteen minutes later, I was downstairs, eating my pop tart. Since my mom barely gets up until noon now, I've had to start making my own breakfast. I heard a car horn outside and saw a hearse in the driveway. That's him.

I grabbed my backpack and opened the door. He was leaning on the passenger door with his arms crossed around his chest. He eyed me for a second, smirked, backed off the car and opened the door for me. I smiled and muttered a small "thanks" before getting in. Once he got into the car, he turned on the engine and started driving towards the school.

I didn't dare look at him. I guess I was scared if he was looking back. And he was. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him glancing over at me, the smirk never leaving his face. I'm still wondering about what he did to my paper. A few short minutes later, we pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the hearse. Nervously, I started walking towards the school, hearing Eli's footsteps behind me. Luckily, Adam came over to Eli and started talking about a new issue of their comic book. Thank god. I got to my locker and grabbed all of my books for the day. The only class I have with Eli is English and that was two hours later. I guess I could ignore him until then.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing much. Had bad breakup with boyfriend today at school. In total heartbreak. Promise to make it up to you guys tomorrow. **

**And also thanks for all the great reviews! They helped me feel a whole lot better.**

**Nicolle 3**


	3. What do I do?

Okay. I've been able to ignore Eli all until now. It wasn't easy. At lunch, I had to sit with my ex-best friend, Jenna, who kept apologizing for hurting our friendship over a boy like KC. I felt bad for her. How could he leave her at a time when she needed him most? Of course I forgave her, but KC will not hear the last from me. Trust me. Eli and Adam kept staring at us with confused glances. I tried to avoid all eye contact with him but those green eyes had such a... sad look to them. It broke my heart just thinking about them.

In the hall, I walked as quickly as I could; avoiding the routes he usually takes to his classes. I was already in my seat, waiting for the bell to ring when Eli and Adam walked in. They sat down and immediately turned towards me.

"Someone's very secretive today. What's wrong Blue Eyes?" he said in a sarcastic, but concerned tone. Completely avoiding his question, I asked,

"Eli, when can I have my paper back?" He smirked and said, "Not yet." He turned around and didn't say another word. Mrs. Dawes walked in and started talking about our assignments.

"So students, who wants to share?" Almost instantly, Eli raised his hand and Mrs. Dawes signaled him to go ahead. He got up from his seat and walked to the front, turning around and snuck a glance at me. I looked over at Adam and he just shrugged.

What is he doing?

"I did my paper on Clare Edwards, my English partner." Oh God. "When I first met Clare, I killed her glasses. Yeah, I know. Not the best way to meet someone, but you know, things happen. The day afterwards, we became partners. The first thing I thought was 'Oh great, I'm getting a nun as my partner,"

Adam chuckled and I gave Eli the 'really' look.

", but then we decided to hang out more and I really got to know her. Her life isn't as perfect as everyone thinks. With everything going on, it's amazing she's as sweet as she is. The girls in this school are all about hair, boys and gossip. They're all the same, but Clare is the complete opposite of that. You also can't really predict what she'll do next. She's spontaneous like that. She's hard to understand, but if she'll let me, I'd like to be there to help her through those moments and get to know her even more."

The whole class started clapping and Mrs. Dawes wiped away tears on her cheeks.

"That was beautiful, Elijah." He smirked and sat down only looking at Adam, who gave him a thumbs up.

Wow. That's all I can say. He basically just told me, in front of the whole class, that he liked me…

A piece of paper dropped on my desk. I opened it up and saw it was my assignment. It didn't have any writings on it.

Minutes passed and a few other people shared their papers, but I really couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. I could tell Eli wasn't either.

All I could think about was, what just happened? Was he planning this all along?

What do I do now?

* * *

**Okay so the next chapter will be the last one and don't worry, she'll figure out what to do. **

**Oh and about the new promo, if anyone knows why Eli was freaking out or why Clare was crying with Eli behind her, please let me know. The suspense is killing me! **

**And again thanks for all the great reviews and support. I truly couldn't have gotten over HIM w/o your loving comments. Love u!**

**Nicolle 3**


	4. Admiting and thanking

An hour later, the bell rang. I got up and headed towards my locker. Alli ran up to me and starting talking about something Drew did today. When she noticed I wasn't paying attention, she scoffed and walked away. I didn't mean to be mean, but after what just happened, all I could think about was what to do next. After I got everything, I shut my locker and ran outside the school. I looked around for Eli or his hearse. Both were missing.

He's gone. I didn't even get a chance to ask him if he meant what he said, if he did feel that way about me.

I sat on the steps, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I didn't really know why I was crying. I felt happy and giddy because of what Eli said, but disappointed that I didn't get to say anything to him. All of a sudden, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Someone sat down next to me. I looked at the person to see it was Eli.

"What are doing out here all by yourself, and crying?" I wiped the tears using my sleeve and got up. He got up too and put his hands in his pockets.

"Where's your hearse?"

"Adam and Sav wanted to drive some of the cheerleaders around and thought it would be really funny if it was in Morty. My house really isn't that far from here, so I told them I could walk." Once he replied, things got quiet. Evryone was either inside the school or at home, so were alone.

I have to ask. It's now or never.

"Did you mean everything you said back there?" He looked at me straight in the eyes and took a step closer. He wasn't hesitant with his answer.

"Every single word. I read your paper and to be honest, I was shocked by what you wrote. It gave me the courage to do mine." I looked at him confused as to what he meant. "I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't think you would feel the same way. Well, of course, who couldn't like someone as hot as me?"

Wow. Should've seen that coming.

"Smug much?"

"You know you love it." I couldn't argue with him on that.

"True, but it gets annoying, just like you." He put on a hurt expression and I just smiled playfully.

Wait. How did we go from our feelings towards each other to his annoying, but charming personality? Man, he's good.

"Eli, back on subject. Okay so you like me…" He nodded. "And I like you. So what now?" I was completely confused. He just put one hand in his pocket and the other on my cheek.

His hand is so warm. I never want him to move it from there.

He looked at me sincerely and for the first time in a long while, I knew that I was doing something right.

"Whatever you want, Blue Eyes." I bit my lower lip and smiled. We both leaned in and soon enough, we were kissing.

Oh my god, sorry Lord, but wow. I'm kissing Eli Goldsworthy, outside, after school because he likes me! Who would've guessed? Well except Alli and Adam and the rest of the school, but something tells me someone else would've, too.

We parted and stood still, our foreheads touching, our eyes still closed, just enjoying the moment.

Thank you Mrs. Dawes. For everything.

* * *

**So, what do you think? This is my FIRST completed story and I feel super accomplished. **

**You guys have been awesome readers and reviewers! Like seriously I love you all!**

**Nicolle 3 **


End file.
